The Same As
by Shinigami-R
Summary: Follow Lily and her childhood friend in a not-so-lucky ride of life. Will romance happen? Yes. Fluff? Probably. Violence? Definitely. LilyxOC.


**Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my fanfic which revolves around Vocaloid Lily and an OC of mine, please leave a review after reading, it'll help me a lot!**

* * *

The beautiful sunset of Japan tainted the city with all its glory as red and blue colors danced in the air, the tiresome day slowly turning into night.

The front of a certain highschool had its gates closed as almost all of the students were at home, except for a bunch of guys lying on the ground, unconscious, while a girl stood amongst them.

The girl had beautiful blonde hair that flowed out the back of her head and stopped right near her lower back, her azure blue orbs looked sharp and fierce as her lips were in the form of a frown. She wore the basic female uniform of the school, while her left wrist sported a tattoo of a heart.

"That all you guys got?!" The girl yelled at her downed opponents, her voice deep, yet feminine, "Tch, what kind of ambush was that?" She spat, somewhat disappointed before beginning to walk away.

One of her downed assailants grabbed her foot in an attempt to stop her from walking.

"We… we'll eventually get you…"

The blonde, disgusted by his touch, kicked him in the face with her free foot, knocking him out on the sidewalk.

**[Line]**

Once she got to her home – a rundown and cheap apartment – she walked into the building and up the stairs, only to see her travel bag outside with the door locked. That travel bag basically contained all of her belongings which are almost just comprised of her clothes.

There was a small yellow note stuck to the door that said, "You haven't paid for five months straight, therefore you have been kicked out of your apartment."

In a spark of anger, she grabbed the note and tore it to pieces, scattering its remains on the ground. "Dammit!" She seethed, before taking a deep breath, "Broke and homeless. Great, just great."

Grabbing her bag that was merely standing there, she walked down the stairs and out of the building with an aura of anger and worry. She didn't have a place to stay the night, after all, and to top it off, she was hungry.

As if it couldn't get any worse for her, droplets of water began to pour down from the sky. Noticing the rain, she began to run towards the nearest shelter; a coffee shop.

The bells on top of the door rang as she walked in with her bag, her clothes slightly wet. She sighed at her bad luck; broke, homeless, and hungry. At least there weren't so many people inside the café, that's a plus.

"Fancy meeting you here."

A boy, most likely in his mid-teens, sat on a window-side table, a cup of coffee between his hands. He had messy black hair that almost covered his deep brown eyes, while he wore a hoodie that looked like it was brought from a cosplay store.

"It's you." She replied blankly before sitting on the table's opposite side.

"Lily." The boy said, placing his cup of coffee on the table, an air of tension was between the two.

"Kairu."

The boy stood up, "Lily!" He practically shouted cheerily before he jumped over the table and onto Lily, pulling her into a tight hug.

"What the hell, Kai-!"

"It's been a year since we last met!"

Lily pushed Kairu away from her, "Jeez, get a hold of yourself."

Kairu sat down beside her and calmed himself down, "Sorry, I just missed ya, y'know?"

"Yeah, I missed you too."

"So how's life?" Kairu asked in curiosity, his eyes glimmered with happiness and his lips into a smile.

The blonde sighed at the question, "To be honest, my life sucks."

A small question mark popped out of Kairu's head as his happy appearance immediately faded away, "What makes you say that?" He asked, slightly worried.

"Well, I'm broke and I don't have a home anymore."

He sweat-dropped at how awfully blunt that came out, but then he smiled and said, "That's good."

Lily's left eye twitched from his words, "How is that good?"

"You can stay at my house, it's empty anyways."

Lily was taken off-guard by his statement and slightly overreacted, "B-But your parents!" She blurted out.

"Dead." He deadpanned, "That's the reason why I left Japan, remember? You're so forgetful at times."

Lily's lips formed into a small frown, "Sorry. Forget I said that."

"It's okay." He waved it off, "You'll stay with me, right?" He asked with so much loneliness in his voice that it made Lily's heart feel heavier than it already was.

"It's not like I have a choice, so yeah, I guess."

"That's great!" Kairu clapped his hands in joy, "I've been living alone for so long it's gotten lonely." He said in a rather gloomy tone, "But that's alright now, you're gonna be staying with me!"

"Yeah, yeah, now please stop acting all emotional, alright?"

"Okay!" He immediately cheered up, "Now let's go home!"

She looked outside the window; conveniently for them, the rain had already stopped.

"Sounds good." She said before standing up and grabbing the handle of her bag, "Let's go."

Kairu stood up after Lily and began to walk outside with her.

**[Line]**

As they walked through the darkened sidewalk to Kairu's house, the boy couldn't help but be excited, all those days of living alone in an empty house would all go away, Lily was with him now and he couldn't be any happier.

In his ignorance of his surroundings, he forgot to realize that there was a possible risk of walking outside at night, especially in parts of the town where gangs hanged out.

Lily suddenly stopped in her tracks and blocked Kairu's way with her arm.

Kairu was subtly startled at the girl's abrupt stop, "Lily, what's wrong?"

As if to answer his question, a tall man appeared out of an alley in front of them with a gun in his hand.

"You!" He pointed the gun at Lily, "You're the one who beat up my gang!"

Lily smirked, "Heh, you've got a pretty weak gang."

"You'll pay for that!"

The man began to slowly put pressure on the trigger before a loud gunshot echoed throughout the streets.

* * *

**Please review if you want me to keep writing this story!**


End file.
